Cisplatin (cis-diamminedichloroplatinum(II)]) is an effective anticancer drug that has been used in the clinic since it received FDA approval in 1978. The second-generation platinum-based anticancer drugs, carboplatin (cis-diammine(1,1′-cyclobutanedicarboxylatoplatinum(II))), and oxaliplatin ((R,R-1,2-diaminocyclohexane)oxalatoplatinum(II)), are also commonly used. These three compounds are considered to operate by similar mechanism of action; the cis-diam(m)ine platinum group binds to nuclear DNA, inducing apoptosis by transcription inhibition and its downstream effects. Challenges associated with currently approved platinum-based drugs include toxic side effects of these agents and the development of resistance towards them, both of which limit the broader utility and necessitate development of new platinum drug candidates.
Accordingly, improved compositions and methods are needed.